Secret Love
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: What if you had two separate lives and they came crashing together? When Nerds and Jocks collide, what will happen and how will everyone react? (Story Better than Summary) Nalu AU
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love:

" _ **Love you, see you soon"**_

" _ **Ya 'see you' soon too."**_ I turn off my phone, sighing as I put it in my skirt pocket. Pushing back my frustration to the back of my mind I finish getting ready for school. I walk over to my desk, shuffling paper into various folders and binders, making sure I have all my homework completed, I was up late last night finishing.

With the last of my things pushed into my book bag, I pick up my tablet from my night table, pulling the charger out before closing the case and adding it to my bag. I lean my bag against my door, and finish getting ready.

As I brush my hair I feel my frustrated tears springing back to the front of my eyes. I blink rapidly, willing my eyes to cooperate, to not give in to my feelings, trying to win with logic. It's for the best this way, with how things are, it's the best for me. I repeat these words to myself, but my heart just can't agree. Sighing I put the brush down, and stare at myself in the mirror, bracing myself on the counter.

Taking one last deep breath, and style my hair into a ponytail, while practicing my smile. Today is going to be a hard day. It is the first day back from winter break, and it was a very lonely break. Coming back into my bedroom, I pull on my cardigan and socks, throw my bag across my body and trump down the stairs.

"Miss Lucy, would you like some breakfast today?" The small womans head peeks from behind the doorway, her pink hair short and simple.

"No I'm ok Virgo, just an apple today please." The woman nods before pulling back into the kitchen. She reappears within seconds with a lunch in one hand and an rich red apple in her other hand. I murmured a thanks. I pull my scarf tight around my neck, and wiggle my feet into a boots.

The cold January air surrounds me, my hands stuffed deep into my sweater pockets, glad I chose my thicker cardigan this morning. My throat aches from the cold with each breath, steam billowing around my face. The closer I get to school the more I push on my mask, smiling and looking excited to be where I was.

I immediately get glomped as I pass through the gate, my balance thrown. "Lu-chan! I missed you so much!" I smile at my small blue-haired friend, unable to hug her back as she squeezed me harder, arms pinned to my side.

"Nice to see you too Levy-chan" I laugh, finally able to hug her back when she pulls away. We both shiver and giggle, moving into the school building. "How have you been Levy?"

"Good, The National Library of Sweden was amazing! You should've come with me Lu, you would have loved it."

"Sorry, I would have loved to, too." My face twitch unpleasantly at the memory.

"What did you do Lu? You never did tell me your plans."

"Oh well nothing, they fell through. If I had know I would have gone with you" I try and smile as we reach my locker, but my anger shines brightly when I rip the door open so hard it clangs against the neighboring door, swinging back closed.

"Oh Lu-chan, It will be ok, was it your dad?"

"No, I don't really want to talk about it." or rather I can't talk to her about it. I try to smile again, but my breath catches in my throat and I spin to busy myself with the contents of my locker. A rowdy crowd moves behind me, joking loudly and pushing each other.

"Look at them go, always so loud" Levy huffs beside me, hands on her hips, "They really need to focus more on their education and less on goofing off."

"I know Levy," I laugh, but it's forced and guilty. "Jocks are the worst" I close my locker slowly, staring off into space. I jump, the warning bell blaring through the halls. "See you later Levy, library like usual?"

"Yup see you there" We go separate ways, and I push my way to the stairs to reach my higher level classes. I am in all advanced courses in the school, to not only advance my career in the future, but to focus within the classroom with no distractions.

I take my seat and pull out my first binder, ready to get through the day and go home. As the class progresses I find it harder and harder to focus, my gaze constantly going out the window, watching small figures move about the fields. Most sports focussed classes are in the morning, and it is always a distraction to me no matter the distance.

I unconsciously seek out a head of pink hair, watching it move about the field. My heart clenches and I feel fresh hurt and anger well up in me. Tearing my head away from window I stare straight ahead at the whiteboard, the teacher's words not reaching me.

The bell rings once again. I quickly gather my things, embarrassed that I heard nothing the whole class and promise myself not to be distracted for the rest of the day, and to get Levy to tell me what happened later at lunch, as she has this class after me. I gracefully descend the stair, my hand on the rail. I'm close to the bottom steps when insufferable screaming shatters my ear drums.

"Kya! Natsu!" A frantic girl cries out, her voice soon drowned out by the other girls around her. I glare at the crazy fangirls as they oggle and fawn over the aforementioned boy. I push past them, not sparing a second glance, but the flash of pink still enters my peripheral vision. I slow down the tiniest bit and glance behind me.

He is tall and tan, well built, his toothy grin blazing like a warm fire, friendly and welcoming. His spiky pink hair and neck glistens with morning practice sweat. He tries to give each girl a bit of his attention, laughing and joking with them while his friends hover in the back, mocking him for all his fan girls. His dark eyes start to travel towards me, I quickly move down the hall, my face burning red from mixed emotions.

This continues for the day. I try to focus in class and afterwards I dodge shrieking girls, they sound like a drove of pigs, and avoid the handsome boy that they all fawn over. For once I am glad that the group of girls are so packed, surrounding him keeps him trapped, and unable to follow me. As I walk to the library I feel my phone vibrate for the uptenth time.

" _ **Are you mad? What's wrong Lucy? Answer me."**_

" _ **Ask your fan girls, I'm sure they have the answer. After all, you can be seen with them"**_ I feel the urge to throw my phone but think better of it, and slip it back into my pocket. Entering the library I wave to the Librarian, a older but sweet woman.

"Good afternoon Lucy, Levy is already waiting for you in the back"

"Thank you" I make my way through the shelves, the smell of aged pages and newly printed leaflets calming down. I find Levy sitting at our usual table, her head already buried in her homework, her lunch devoured beside her.

"I see you already ate."

"Ya I really want to get a head start on this, we have a project due soon that I want to focus on tonight"

"Was that from English?"

"Ya why?"

"I was a little distracted this morning and practically heard nothing. What do we have to do?"

"We have to write a research paper on the effects of the prohibition of the 1920's, and how it would be taken today if in effect"

"Really? That's child play" We snicker. I quickly eat my lunch as well, reading from my tablet while I do. My phone vibrates again, I pull it out and glare at the message.

" _ **Ok you are clearly upset, what did I do wrong?"**_

" _ **What gives you that idea?"**_

" _ **Lucy please, let me talk to you. Are you in the Library?"**_

" _ **Don't you dare. I'm with Levy. And wasn't you who said not to speak at school?"**_

" _ **You're more important right now."**_

" _ **If I truly was Natsu then you wouldn't be embarrassed of me, leave me alone."**_ I quickly gather up my things, knowing he will come here regardless, and I don't want to deal with my secret life coming crashing down around me right now.

"Levy I have to go, I'll see you later ok?" I mumble and practically run out of the library, giving her no time to respond. Where can I hide until the lunch hour ends? The woman's bathroom this the best place. Just as I'm about to make my safe haven, there's a strong grip on my arm and I'm pulled to a stop. Spinning around I am meet with dark onyx eyes and warm pink hair.

"Lucy please" His eyes look sad and empty. I yank myself from his grasp and back into the bathroom. Cursing myself for trapping myself. He will wait out there until the bell rings. He knows I would never skip class, but he is more than willing to. I will wait until the halls are full enough to make a run for it.

As soon as the bell rings I dash out of the bathroom, only to be grabbed immediately. I turn and look at him, people soon filling the hall and stopping to stare, so for his sake I break my heart into pieces. I swallow thickly before pushing the acidic words through my teeth.

"Do I know you?" Natsu's eyes flash in pain, but he lets go, frowning.

"Sorry I mistook you for someone else," He turns and stalks away, hands shoved into his pockets. I once again try and make it to class only to be surrounded by crazed teenage girls.

"What were you doing with Natsu you nerd?" One of them hisses.

"Didn't you hear him, he mistook me for someone else." I push past them, tears threatening to fall, and this time I don't hold back. I arrive to class late, the teacher looking at me worriedly, as I am never late, and have clearly been crying. I brush her off and take my seat, ready for the day to be over, so I can lock myself in my room.

My phone continues to vibrate throughout the rest of the day, I turn it off after an hour, not ready to hear his excuses. I had to leave two classes to cry in the bathroom, emotions built up breaking free from the wall I put them behind.

Quicker than lightening at last bell, I'm out of the school building and down the street before the gate becomes crowded and flooded with students. I'm home in a matter of minutes, thanking small town life for compact living. I ignore Virgos greeting and run up the stairs, two steps at a time. Slamming my door closed, tossing my bag who knows where. Grabbing a pillow, I ram my face into its depth and scream, and scream. Soon I'm exhausted and just collapse on the bed only to jump back up at someone's voice.

"Feel better?" Natsu is sitting in my window, one leg still outside of my room. I ignore him, turning my back on him.

"I missed you." he tries, his feet padding across the room towards me. I can feel him pausing behind me, keeping a distance, but his warmth still washes over me. I cross my arms, my throat and jaw clenched.

"Did you really? You seemed to have so much fun without me, after all you have many girls to hang out with"

"Lucy, I love you not the-" I cut him off, my two week pent up anger and pain rushing out.

"If that was true, then you would have taken the time to see me during break, not canceling minutes before every time. Oh and don't think I didn't see your facebook updates. Have fun skiing with Clare?"

"Lucy they followed me there! I was with the guys when they showed up, honest." My fingers start to dig into my arms, my back still to him.

"If I had know you would keep canceling on me for two weeks, and to not even spend Christmas with me like you promised, I would have gone to Sweden with Levy."

"Lucy…"

"Why Natsu why?"

"Because" Is all he says, offering no explanation. I feel myself deflate in defeat, tired of the fight and hurt. My arms fall to my side and I cry for the second time that day.

"Then we are over Natsu. I'm tired of being your secret girlfriend. I can't take it anymore."

"Lucy no please" I hear his voice crack, "I don't like this either but you have to trust me. Those girls with hurt you, I can't have that. I have to protect you, I love you too much."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Lucy look at me." He takes my hand, begging me to turn around. I slowly give in, and hate myself for it. With watery eyes I look at him and gasp. His own eyes are full of tears, his face expressing how much he is hurting.

"I kept canceling because one of the girls found out about you, about us. She told me that if all the other girls knew about you, you wouldn't last. Remember what Garrett's fangirls did to his girlfriend?" I nod remembering. She has been hospitalized and had to switch school and broke up with Garrett, it was horrible.

"I can not let that happen to you," his grip on my hand tightens, my fingers quickly losing feeling. "So please don't leave me, please Luce," I feel my resolve breaking completely as he uses my nickname. He take two more steps closer, his free hand coming up to cup my cheek, tenderly rubbing my tears away.

"I want to Natsu, put it hurts too much."

"Then," He swallows thickly, "Let's become friends at school. Then I can see you,"

"What? Really? I can talk to you?" My voice wavers the slightest, hope blooming deep within me. He nods, smiling at my eager response. He rubs his thumb across my face again, and starts to lean in ever slowly. I start to move towards his lips, my nose brushing his, my eyes closing.

"Hey Lu-chan, Surpri-" My door is thrown open, Levy standing in the doorway, her words dieing as soon as she spots us, her jaw hanging open, arm frozen in mid wave. Natsu and I jump apart.

"Levy" I whisper mortified at being caught. I bite my lip nervously, eyeing the petite girl before me, my separate worlds colliding harshly, exploding in disaster around me. Natsu just looks at the ground, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Lucy" My stomach turns cold as she uses my name and not my nickname, "What is going on?"

* * *

So what do you think? This one was a challenge because I have a hard time writing the smaller details about daily life. I want to keep the reader's interest, but not move too quickly. I don't think I did a very good job. I'm thinking of making this a three-shot at least, just a short little story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy" My stomach turns cold as she uses my name and not my nickname, "What is going on?"

"Levy please-"

"Who is this? Why does he look familiar?" She speaks over me, her voice unnerved, a finger pointed accusingly at Natsu and I. Natsu takes another step back, sending a stab of pain though my heart despite what we just talked about. Folding my arms defensively and stare at my feet so hard, I almost feel them burn.

"He is my boyfriend, Natsu."

"Wait Natus….the jock Natsu!? The basketball and football star?"

"Yes" I whisper

"How long? Why haven't you told me?" her voice sounds close to strangled, her emotions deep. The silence stretches, I'm trying to get my thoughts together.

"Only for a few months now, and I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would react"

"What?"

"You would immediately shoot him down just because of what he likes to do."

"Lucy, don't you trust me more than that?"

"Can I Levy? All you do is complain about how jocks are bad"

"Lucy I'm going to go now" Natsu awkwardly speaks up, having made his way over to window, already halfway out.

"Just go Natsu" I snarl, my anger coming back to the surface once again. He flinches and takes off in a blink of the eye. I turn back to Levy who is crying, she runs over and hugs me tight.

"I'm sorry you would feel that way Lu-chan. I'll listen just talk to me, I will never belittle your feelings."

"Levy" I start to cry for what felt like the 20th time that day. We sit on my bed and I quiet my tears while she patiently waits.

"When did you guys meet?"

"Remember that summer camp I helped out at that one summer?"

"No" she whispers in disbelief. I blush and nodded, glad that we are talking like normal again.

"Ya," I giggle, a sniff snot dripping from my nose.

"Tell me everything, how could you keep such juicy details from me for so long?! That was over a year ago!" She shakes me a little, eager to hear what I have to say.

"Well...it all started when-"

* * *

"Levy I will see you in two weeks. It's not like I will be gone the whole summer" I laugh, my phone held between my cheek and shoulder, pausing in my packing, a shirt in my hand.

"But Lu-chan! I will be so bored" She whined, drawing out the word bored. I adjust my phone and laugh, walking across my room to grab a few more clothes.

"Levy, you are too attached."

"Because you are my true love Lu-chan, how will I live without you!" I can practically see the dramatic poses she would be doing.

"Ok my 'one true love', I have to go now, see you in two weeks" I hang up the phone, and toss it on my bed, continuing with my packing. I lay out all my clothes, counting my outfits and sweaters. I ball up my socks and underclothes. I grunt as I pull my large duffel bag from the top shelf of my closet, almost dropping it on me.

"Done!" I stand beside my packed bags, hands on my hips, "Now I need to get to the camp grounds like an adult" I fist pump, determine to do this myself. Heaving my bag onto my shoulder, the other in my hand and pillows underarm I march down the stairs, almost falling with the new weight.

"Bye Virgo, see you in two weeks!"

"Have a good time Miss" She shouts back as I close the door, and shuffle my way to the car, my dad letting me borrow it for the summer, which is weird. I drive slowly into the mountains, the forests goring thicker with each passing mile. The smell of pine and fresh water flows through the open window, strong winds blowing around me.

As I pull into the camp grounds, it is already full of a variety of cars and children. I drive carefully, pulling into a designated spot for counselors. Getting out I decide to check in first, grinning at all the children running around.

"Hey there, I'm here to check in as a counselor, Lucy Heartfilia." I wait in front of the receptionist's desk while she looks though my paperwork, handing me a lanyard and packet with a schedule and map.

"You will be in cabin 4 by yourself, remember lights out at 11 and everybody up at 7. Breakfast is at 8. Good luck with all the girls" She winks at me before turning to help other people. I giggle nervously, realizing I might not be able to put my foot down, I'm too much of a push over.

Looking over my map and walking I track my car to cabin four, which is all the way in the back of the camp grounds, like that makes any sense! Making my way to the cabin, my back starts to ache and boys keep running past me, almost knocking me over. "Brats" I hiss for the tenth time, frustration and annoyance taking over.

Dropping my bags with a loud crash in the entryway I take in my new home for the next two weeks. The wall is lined with six bunk beds on each side. I take the bottom bunk closest to the door on the left. In the back there is a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. I start to feel a small twinge of regret while looking at the shower.

"Here you are girls and look there is your counselor." I turn to see girls around the ages of 8-11 crowded in the door, some looking nervous and close to tears. I kneel in front of them and open my arms to one little girl with silent tears starting in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry it will be ok. Come here" I pull her into a hug, brushing my hands through her hair. "We are all going to have so much fun this week aren't we girls!"

"Ya!"

"Common let's pick out bunks for you guys then get ready for-" I look at the schedule, "Dinner then a bon fire!" The girls all scramble to pick a bunk, the young girl take the bottom one next to mine and doesn't leave my side. We walk to dinner hand in hand, she's quiet, her thumb close to her mouth. She must have used to suck on it when she was younger.

I keep a close watch on my girls at dinner, asking that we all stay together and not wonder off by ourselves quite yet. The more outgoing of the children quickly make friends and try to include the quieter ones.

"Miss Lucy?" One of the older children look at me from across the table, I nod, my mouth full of food. "How old are you?"

"I am 16."

"Whoa. Do you have a boyfriend?" I blush at her question, all of there eyes looking at me eagerly.

"I don't girls."

"Why not! You're so nice, all the boys must like you!" I laugh a little.

"Well I have to like them too don't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't just date because you can or someone asked you out. You should really like the person to date them."

"You're so smart Miss Lucy. I hope I'm like you when I grow up" another girl chimes in, a large toothy grin on her face.

"That's very sweet of you. Now who is done eating and ready to go get dressed for a camp fire?" They all shout a chorus of 'me' and 'I am' dashing to put their dishes away and out the door. "Wait up girls, remember we have to stay together for now"

At the campfire, all of us huddled up in big sweaters and hats, the rest of the children at the camp joining us, dressed the same except most of the boys, who are wearing just t-shirts and shorts. The take a look around at the other counselors, decided I should try and get to know some of them.

"Is this seat taken?" I look beside me to see a man around my age with striking pink hair. His dark eyes search mine for an answer, I nod and smile, gesturing to the spot on my right.

"Go right ahead." I look back at the fire, swaying to the camp songs, Cassy, as I now know her name to be, sitting in my lap playing with my fingers. She is the youngest of all the girls, only seven and away from home for the first time.

"First time being a counselor?" The man starts up, grinning at me. I glance at him them remember my earlier thoughts. I will get to know the teenager, maybe we will become friends.

"Ya. You?"

"Second year, it's a ton of fun, you will love it. What's your name sweetie?" He leans down to Cassy. She looks at him with wide eyes before breaking into a giggle fit, her smile and laughter contagious. I smile with her, wondering what brought out her first smile.

"Cassy. Mister? Why is your hair pink?" She giggles, ducking her head shyly into her chest, her hands hovering in front of her face. He seems to scowl, but I know it's not serious.

"Oi Cassy, my hair isn't pink!" This catches the attention of the other girls sitting around me, they all look at him before giggling just like Cassy did. "What's so funny girls?"

"Your hair is pink!" They exclaim, all pointing at him.

"Is not!" He smiles at them, making them giggle some more.

"Yes it is!" The are gut laughing now, other campers near by joining in, and he just takes the children's laughs with grace. I smile at him, surprised at my admiration for this man who's name I don't even know.

"You are good with kids," I elbow him, bringing his attention back to me, "And I'm sorry but your hair is pink." He sighs, his head almost between his knees.

"Ya ya, the girls always get a kick out of it every year too."

"Is it natural?"

"Yup, 100 percent!" He laughs, truly unbothered of the teasing and jokes about his hair.

"Nice, it looks good on you" I start to blush a little after realizing what I just said. I stare deep into the darkness, barely making out the tree's in the flickering fire light.

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, I like the blonde." My head snaps back to him, frozen on what he said for just a second. Are we flirting!? I slowly smile at him, and we start to have a staring contest, a smile also on his face.

"Lucy" I finally say.

"Natsu" We are interrupted with the sound of giggling. I turn and meet the eyes of Hannah, the oldest.

"You like him don't you Miss Lucy! Will you have a boyfriend now? Will you kiss?" I sputter, my face darkening in color, contrasting with my normally pale skin.

"No! Remember what I told you at dinner. I have to really like him, like know him for a long time Hannah. He will not be my boyfriend, and there will be no kissing." She just laughs before running off to grab a marshmallow for the fire. Scowling I turn back to Natsu who has an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Kids are scary"

"Ya they are, I sigh, already exhausted for the night.

"Sounds like you already had that conversation with her before"

"Yes she asked if I had a boyfriend at dinner."

"I take from your response that the answer was a no?" Was he checking my availability, or just making conversation. I stare at him suspiciously for a moment, but quickly brush it aside.

"Yup, single as a pringle." I giggle, using Levy''s saying, knowing she would appreciate it.

"Weirdo. Who says things like that?" Scowling at him I look back at the fire.

"I do, and I'm not weird."

"Eh, I don't know about that" he grins cheekily at me. I can't help but smile back.

"So what possessed you to be a camp counselor? Aren't most boys too cool for this?"

"I don't think so. I love kids and the outdoors. Great combination."

"What do you like to do?" I genuinely curious. I have never meet a boy like Natsu. Normally I talk with other book worms at school, really socially awkward boys, or see jocks in the halls. The difference between the two are interesting.

"I play some sports at school, camp and fish as well. You?"

"Read and write." I grow quieter, noticing the differences between us, "This is my first time with an outdoors experience. I have never been fishing before."

"Cool what kind of things do you write?" I look at him to see if he is joking but he seems genuinely interested, or just messing with me. His eyes are eager, and he waits patiently for me to answer.

"Um..stories. I want to be an author someday."

"That's so cool! You will have to sign my book when you become a famous author."

"Ha Ha. Who said I would do that for you?" I deadpan, poking him.

"I did, just now, duh." He pokes me back. I feel movement in my lap and look down to see Cassy had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" I murmur to myself, reaching for my phone. The light from my screen momentarily blinds me, but I can make out that it is 10:30. "Well I better get these girls to bed." I stand and adjust Cassy so her head rests on my shoulder and her legs wrap around my middle. She's small for a seven year old.

"There is still half an hour" Natsu whines, a small pout on his lips. I try to keep from laughing, he looks so cute and funny.

"No can do, I doubt these girls have ever been up this late before. They have to be well rested to enjoy the week" I grin at him, before turning and calling my girls back from the fire.

"Ya but-"

"I will see you around Natsu, good night" I turn one more time and count my girls, being one short, "Sam now please!" She runs over from the fire, upset. Counting one more time I start walking us back to the cabin.

"Ok girls, take turns brushing your teeth, and then I will tell everyone a story before bed, how does that sound?" I have never seen girls move to get ready for bed so fast, and behave so politely with the bathroom. Once everybody is ready, they sit in a circle on the floor eager to hear my story.

"What kind of story Miss Lucy?" The girls cry out.

"How about one that I tell you every night until camp is over? Now once upon a time there was a princess that-"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I watch Lucy walk with the girls back down the trail, her arms holding the young girl, who is sleeping on her shoulder. I turn back to the fire in concentration, thinking of a surefire plan to get to see more of her.

She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, like an angel come down from heaven, and I will get to know her. I jump up, knowing exactly what to do. "Boys lets head out!" I shout, all my boys lining up quickly.

"Where are we going Natsu? The cabin is back that way." A boy calls out, pointing behind him. I glance at him before smiling.

"I have to talk to someone at the office. I will be quick" We reach the larger cabin by the parking lot. Jogging up the steps, telling the boys to wait outside, the door creaks, a woman filing papers looks up at me, glasses balancing on her nose.

"Leslie! I need your help"

"Oh Natsu! Nice to see you back, what can I do for you?"

"Ok, umm, Lucy Heartfilia. What is her schedule?" She starts to tease me with laughs and looks while searching through her files.

"Here it is." She starts to hand it to me before snatching it back, her eyes narrowed at me with a grin, "Why do you need to know."

"Honestly. She is amazing and I want to spend as much with her as I can" I blurt out, just wanting to get this over with, my hands itching for the paper.

"How about I switch your schedule with someone else's so you can get to know the love of your life!" She swoons, spinning around to rearrange files. She makes a gagging sound before turning around, a grimace taking the place of her earlier smile.

"What is it Leslie?"

"Well I'm glad you came to talk to me, she would have been stuck with Gildarts for the next two weeks," I shudder understanding her discomfort, "Now that is fixed he will be with your original partner, Max, and you will be with Lucy. Can you give this to him, his cabin is right next to yours."

"No problem, thank you so much Leslie," I give her a quick hug before dashing out the door, the papers gripped tightly in my hand. The boys jump up, some groaning, before walking back with me towards the cabins. I send the boys back, telling them to get ready for bed and to do it quickly or else.

I hear Gildarts laughter all the way from the steps of my own cabin, my energy already draining at the thought of having to deal with him for two weeks. I pound on his door, and take a step back. He just plows through door like I predicted, the boys inside sharing a look at having to fix the door again.

"Here they changed your schedule around, here's the new one."

"What! Why! I saw who I was working with, some busty blonde. No My blonde!" He cries out, and I start to gag.

"Why do you think you old pervy man! I don't know why they keep letting you back in this camp!"

"Natsu you are being so mean!" He whines, "I'm a good guy!"

"No you're a pig! Gah I'm tired. Good night you pervy old man" I wave him off, stomping back to the cabin, hoping the boys are in bed. I groan as I see some boys fighting, others playing games, and no one looks ready for bed.

"Lights out in two minutes!" At that the boys scramble, not all of them brushing their teeth. Oh well, not my problem to worry about. I shut the lights off at two minutes exactly, something I learned from Gilitards. He had sadly been my camp counselor a few years ago when I attended the camp as a camper. Some of the worst two weeks of my life. I wait up to silence boys who think they can 'whisper' quietly, or try and sneak out, before finally going to bed.

* * *

"Girls, time to wake up." I gently shake a few girls. The bunks stir, blankets rolling, bed heads poking out. "Quickly get ready we have breakfast in 30" The older girls take longer to roll out of bed, while the younger ones are excited and are ready in minutes.

"Lucy can't we just sleep" Hannah groans from her sleeping bag, pulling her pillow over her face, her voice muffled. I just laugh before standing beside her bunk, and wiggle my fingers at her sides. She squirms and tries not to giggle. She breathes in sharply before shooting out of her sleeping bag. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Thank you Hannah. We can go to bed earlier tonight so you girls don't wear yourselves out."

"I don't think that will happen Miss Lucy! I have too much energy!" The seven year old, Mary, cries out, running around the cabin. I laugh as other girls agree and start running with her. I join in and chace a few of them, stopping a few minutes later short of breath.

"Ok ok, you girls have way more energy than I do, almost ready to go? Make sure you're dressed to go do outdoor activities right after breakfast" I gather my small purse, slinging it over my body, looking behind me at the girls lined up smiling at me with big doe eyes that almost look like they are shining with pure innocence.

They charge out of the cabin, quickly mixing with the other children in the circular cabin grounds, all moving as a powerful wave to the cafeteria. Despite losing my girls on the way we all sit together again, most of their plates lacking food.

"Girls where is your food?"

"It's all gross" They grumble, one of them moving their small breakfast around with her fork.

"No picky eating ok. You need your energy until lunch, let's go look one more time ok?" I gather the girls and lead them back over to the breakfast line, helping all of them try new foods. Thankfully most of them like it.

"Picky eaters?" I look up to meet those dark warm eyes from the night before. I smile at him, his own face reflecting mine. He is wearing a plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yes but we tried some new things didn't we girls?"

"Ya but I still don't like apples." one of the girls grumbles, her eyes carefully watching Natsu.

"What! Why not?" Natsu is quickly on her level, mouth hanging open in comical shock.

"Because they taste funny."

"Do they taste too sweet? Or are they sour."

"Sour. It's yucky" She wrinkled her nose recalling the taste.

"You know what, I'm going to find you a great apple and we will eat it together" She wrinkled her nose further, not fond of the thought. I laugh, and pet her head.

"Don't let him pressure you too much. If you have already tried it then that's ok."

"But Lucy! Apples are great, actually all food it great,"

"Everyone has different taste buds. Girls wait up," Some of the girls had started back to our table without me, "See you later Natsu" I chase after them, swimming through the people.

"Lucy we are done eating can we go now!" I reach the table to see all their plates empty and put away, except mine. Shaking my head in exasperation I eat while walking my plate to the back kitchen, quickly rejoining the girls.

"Ok let's go" I usher them out the door, pulling out my map and schedule looking it over. "This way girls we have archery first."

"What's that?"

"A bow and arrow. Like the Hunger Games!"

"Cool! I hear shouting and boyish yelling coming from behind me. I quickly push the girls off the trail, just as a herd of boys stampede by, kicking up dust as they go.

"Hey-a Lucy. Sorry about the boys" Natsu runs up beside me, calmly trying to catch his breath.

"Oh trust me boys will be boys," I roll my eyes, slowing my pace to match Natsu's.

"Where are you heading?" He glances at me, his face straight, almost too devoid of emotion.

"Archery. You?"

"Same! That's cool. That means our schedules are the same for the next two weeks!"

"Really!? What a coincidence." He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, coincidence." I narrow my eyes at his suspicious behavior.

"Why do you-" He cuts me off excitedly taking off and pointing ahead.

"Look there it is! Oh no. Boys stop right there!" This time he takes off at full speed, giggling following after them.

"Those boys are going to be too crazy!"

"Ya boys are gross. Why are the boys here anyway"

"Boys aren't gross. See that one is really cute!" Their conversations taking me back to my childhood girl talks with Levy. She always thought boys were gross while I couldn't wait to meet my husband.

"Behave girls and be polite, it's good to make friends, even if they are boys." I feel a tightening around my fingers and look down to see Cassy looking up at me with wide fearful eyes.

"I don wanna to do archy Lushi" Groaning I lift her into my arms, setting her down on my left hip.

"Cassy that is ok. We can just watch. I don't think I would be any good any way" I wink at her, looking ahead, watching the girls patiently wait for my instructions, while Natsu runs in circles trying to stop his hyper boys from touching every last piece of equipment.

"Boys seriously stop, we have to wait for the instructor. Anything you break your parents will have to pay for." The however continue to ignore him, laughing all the while.

"Boys!" I shout fixing them with a stern glare. "Put it all back and sit or stand quietly until the instructor gets here do I make myself clear" A few look really scared and quickly put the weapons away, quiet, but not for long.

"Wow thank you, do you babysit often?"

"From time to time." I laugh a little, setting Cassy down so she can go play with the other children. Some of the boys and girls had started a game of tag, roaming the open target filled field.

"Well you are good with kids" I blush at the compliment, shyly brushing my hair behind my ears. With the sound of crushing gravel we spin around to see a green haired woman dressed as a cowboy walking towards us.

"Hey there Natsu. Who is this?" She smiles at me, extending a hand.

"Lucy, nice to meet you?"

"Bisca, same. Ready to teach some kids how to shoot?"

"Oh I thought I would stay back with my youngest," The kids start running over, those who have been here before slamming into Bisca with a huge group hug. I lift Cassy up again, while she prys kids off of her.

"Is Asuka with you?" Natsu pulls two boys back by their shirts, smacking them upside the head.

"No Alzak has her for now, he is at arts and crafts until Reedus gets here tomorrow"

"She will love that." Natsu grins, and I smile towards him.

"Ok kids line up on the line! We are going to do some archery yee-haw!" She throws her hat into air, catching as she marches over to the equipment.

* * *

"Hey Luce! Need any help?" With a sigh of relief I shove my bag off my shoulder, the noise echos as it hits the ground.

"Yes please, that's very sweet of you Natsu." He lifts my bag off the ground, almost effortlessly.

"You need to build some muscle Luce, this is nothing."

"Nope, I have you for that Natsu."

"Not forever. Today is the last day of camp after all."

"Oh ya." We fall into an awkward silence, the noise of camp washing over us; the clatter of cabin doors and screaming kids. "Well race you!" I laugh running ahead of him to my car. I roll all the windows down and open my trunk for Natsu. He scowls at me, throwing my bag into the trunk. "Oi be careful, I have valuables in there."

"Didn't stop you from dropping it on the ground earlier," He smirks, knowing he has cornered me.

"Whatever," I growl, marching back to the cabin, checklist in hand. "Are you done with the boys already?"

"Ya I told them if they packed everything up last night they would have all day to goof off until parents got here."

"Smart" I laugh, nudging him with my shoulder as we walk.

"Luce," Natsu starts but is interrupted with the blaring of a heavy guitar song. Fumbling he pulls out his phone, narrowing his eyes at the screen. "What do ya want ice princess?"

"Ice princess?" I mouth, he just waves me off turning to the side.

"No droopy eyes, you are supposed to pick me up remember? What do you mean you aren't going to? Oi listen here ice princess, that's none of your business." I watch as he argues with whoever is on the other line, his nicknames odd.

"No-i mean yea-but-Grey" He growls, running his hand through his hair. "No, don't you hang up! Get back on the phone! Grey!" He angrily shoves his phone back into his pocket, groaning as he rubs his face.

"Everything ok Natsu?"

"My ride isn't coming, the jerk."

"Well where do you live?"

"Magnolia, the town an hour from here."

"Hey that's where I live!"

"Really!? Can I pretty pretty please catch a ride with you!" He gives me big doe eyes and begs on his hands and knees.

"Of course dummy." I laugh shoving him over and walking ahead of him, "Why else would I ask?" I feel my heart soar at the thought of spending time with the boy who has become one of my best fiends.

"You're so nice Luce!" He catches up beside me, giving me the same heart stopping grin as the first day we meet. I smile back, our hands brushing while we walk.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy!" Cassy runs up to me, waving something in her hand. I squat down, smiling at the small girl who had been terrified when she first came here and is now outgoing and energetic.

"What is it Cassy?" She shoves a rope bracelet into my hand, bouncing in place.

"I made it for you! Do you like it?"

"I love it! Can I wear it now?"

"Really!?"

"Of course!" She starts to tie the bracelet, the bow messy and loose. I gives a little twirl before running off again.

"Want me to retie that for you?" Natsu laughs, "Wouldn't want it to fall off."

"Thank you, she tried" I giggle, holding my wrist, a second rope bracelet already resting there. Natsu had given it to me a few days ago when we had arts and crafts for the afternoon. I glance over and see Hannah and Sam giggling and pointing at us.

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" They chores out dancing around us.

"Oi you two knock it off! I will not keep having this conversation with you" I scowl, my face reddening. They squeal and dance away, continuing the song as they go. Natsu just laughs, pointing at me.

"You're so cute when you blush." The comment only causes my face to flush further, egging on his laughter. He gazes at me, then over looks the camp.

"Lucy." He starts again, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. "Can we continue to, you know, hang out even after the summer ends?" He kicks the ground, his face red. I giggle, stepping closer, pulling one hand out of his pocket and gripping it tightly.

"Of course Idiot. I would like nothing else." My face starts to ache from my pure joy and the heat of my blush. The idea of continuing to see Natsu excites me. He lets out a long breath, giving me a shaky smile.

"That would have been a really awkward car ride if you said no"

"If I didn't want to continue to see you I wouldn't have become friends with you Natsu"

"Good point"

"Counselors! Please start rounding up your kids and leading them to the front parking lot, parents are arriving now." A crackly voice projects over the loudspeaker. We quickly walk our separate ways, my girls pleasantly waiting with bags ready at the front of the cabin, some looking at me with tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong girls? Why so sad?"

"We are going to miss you" Cassy starts sobbing, other girls try to fight back tears, their faces red and noses scrunched up.

"Girls it will be ok. We had a lot of fun this week didn't we? I will be back next summer ok?" I motion for all of them to come closer, pulling them into a tight group hug. "Now I think your parents are ready to see you let's go girls!"

We march down the the parking lot, people and vans covering every last inch. Two girls take off right away into the arms of older women, another two into the arms of men. I smile at the happy families, glad that they at least have that. All of my girls are gone in the next thirty minutes, on the road to home.

I turn, jumping in fright at the sudden and silent appearance of Natsu behind me. I place a hand over my heart, glaring at him. "Seriously, don't scare me like that!"

"I called you three times Luce, ready to go?" He lifts up a large army duffle bag, his trademark grin blinding me. I huff in annoyance, but I can't stop the corners of my lips twitching into a grin.

"Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us." Once on the road we chat for awhile, leaving the windows down for the late afternoon weather, and his motion sickness. Rolling into Magnolia, the canals shimmer in the fading sunlight, street lights turning on.

"It's on the right up here." Natsu points to a worn down stone home. It looks in serious need of some maintenance and remodeling. I try to not feel guilty or awkward thinking of my own brand new mansion on the other side of town. "Thanks for the ride. See you soon?" He leans into the car, gripping the open door with one hand.

"Definitely! Have a good night Natsu" I give a small wave as he enters the house and drive away. Finding myself wishing for more time even though we have spent the last two weeks together almost all day everyday. At a stop light I finger the bracelet on my wrist, a weird noise, a mix between a giggle and a squeal, bubbling up my throat. I hope our relationship leads where I wish with Natsu.

* * *

"-and we continued to hang out throughout the year."

"When did you start dating?" Levy leans in closer, her chin resting on her knees.

"Not until April of this year...He switched schools shortly after."

"Why did you guys keep it a secret?"

"We didn't mean to at first it just happened. We were going to go public about it but then all that drama between Garrett and Sophia happened. He figured it would be safer if we didn't say anything…" Hurt bubbles up in my chest again, pushing the happiness at the remembrance of good times out of the way. I finger the bracelet on my wrist. The thread is worn and dirty looking, but all too precious.

"Well I don't want anything bad happening to you just because of some jealous girls Lu-chan."

"Ya I know that but I can't help but be angry, hurt, jealous, and just plain tired!" I throw my head into my hands, my throat starting to close up and burn again.

"He's trying his best Lu-chan. He must really like you"

"I hate being a secret though. All those girls always all over him, following him, acting like they have a chance!" I jump up and start pacing the room, glad to finally have a girl to vent too.

"Lu-chan calm down, your safety is honestly greater at this point then satisfying your feelings. I'll help you guys, but you have to calm down and think!"

"Oh Levy" I cry a little, "it just hurts so much,"

"Call Natsu and hang out, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I don't really want to see him right now," I mumble, "I'm still angry,"

"Enough girl! You are going to spend some time with your hunk and you will feel so much better." She lightly brings her fist down on my head, the motion more gentle than malicious.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." We spin around, Natsu sitting in my window, a cautious smile on his face and a large butique of red and violet roses, mixed with some daisies. I just stare at the roses, wondering if he picked those out for their meaning or just because of their color.

"See Lu-chan, he really cares about you." She smirks a little.

"Ya they remind me of you Lucy. Beautiful and vibrant!"

"You idiot" I sniff smiling at him, "You do know that those combinations of flowers are to say you're sorry."

"Yes Lucy, the shop lady was very nice to help me too," He chuckles, climbing into the room fully, standing in front of me holding out the flowers.

"You're my idiot," Levy quietly crept out, the click of the door barely registering in my mind. I push my nose into the flowers, taking in the sweet scent, looking at him through my lashes.

"I love you Lucy, please remember that. Levy is right, I'm trying my best, please don't leave me."

"If you heard Levy then you should have heard me. You're my idiot"

"Good becuase I don't know what I would do without my girl" He pulls me into another hug, giving me that fanged grin of his, all my worries and hurt melting away, even if just for that moment. He carefully sets the flowers on my dresser top before leaning down to kiss me. Never before have I felt more loved than I did then.

* * *

What did you guys think? Enough fluff for you NaluNom? I will try my hardest to keep the updates quick, but creative juices are a fickle thing. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!


	3. So Sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry that none of these are updates, I just wanted to let you guys know what is going on.

1\. I just got a new job with more hours and higher pay. This might mean less time to write.

2\. This job is giving my husband and I the chance to buy a house. I will be taking as many hours as I can to make this happen. Then a second car, I know ambitious!

3\. I will be trying my hardest to keep at the updates. This could mean chapters I'm not fully happy with or really short ones just to give me some creative flow.

But please stay tuned, I will be working on each chapter till the story is finished! Thank you guys for the patience and views!


	4. Chapter 4

"You two come with me" Levy and I jump at the stern and frightening voice. Turning we see a beautiful red head, with dark brown eyes. She glares down at us, fists at her hips. She is the school president Erza Scarlet, the one you never say no too. We quickly gather our things and follow after her.

"What does she want with us?" Levy whispers, carefully watching Erza's back.

"I don't know but I hope it doesn't take long I would like to eat lunch." I whisper back, my stomach growling in agreement. She pulls to a stop outside the cafeteria doors, one of the many rooms at this school I have never been too. She walks inside with an air of confidence, people moving out of her way, while we trail after her.

People openly stare at us, their heads turning to follow us across the room. She leads us to a table in the corner which is empty. Without speaking she points to the table, we quickly take a seat. She sits across from us, staring us down. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, wringing my sweaty hands together.

"Now Lucy I understand you are in a difficult situation with one of my dear friends." She speaks quietly enough that no one near by could possibly overhear unless they listened carefully. Thankfully the cafeteria grew loud again, everyone quickly losing interest in us.

"Uh...What?"

"ND" My eyes widen, I share a look with Levy, looking back at Erza.

"Uh ya I am..did he tell you?" She nods, a small smile coming her her face.

"We have know about you for a long time, he's not very secretive when he is comfortable." That sounds like his carefree character.

"Um Erza, why did you bring us here?"

"Why to make friends of course"

"Erza who are these girls?" We turn to see a large group of people. The one who spoke is a dark blue haired man with a red tattoo around his right eye. Standing beside him are two dark haired boys, one however isn't wearing a shirt.

"What Jellal?" Two girls come around the other side. I stare at the white haired beauty before me, Mirajane Strauss. She has been voted the most beautiful girl by the school every year since her freshman year.

"Levy? Lucy?" The second girl spoke, her clear blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh Juvia! How are you?" Levy gets up and pulls her into a hug.

"Juvia is good, what are you guys doing here?"

"I thought we could make new friends, so I choose them." Erza answers for us. Everyone just shrugs and sits down, but the guys give me knowing smirks. The words are out of my mouth before I can even stop them.

"All of you know don't you?"

"Oh ya bunny girl so don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you." The guys who spoke has not only wild hair but piercing red eyes to match all his piercings.

"Bunny girl?"

"We should all introduce ourselves, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

"I'm Levy" Levy gives a small wave.

"Lucy, nice to meet you."

"As you probably already know I am Erza"

"Nice to meet you, I am Jellal." The blue haired one speaks, his persona professional and calm.

"Grey. You know he wouldn't shut up about you that summer?" He has and icy calm stare, despite Juvia hanging off of him as he speaks.

"Is that why you wouldn't give him a ride?"

"Oh ya, and aren't you glad?" He smirks.

"Gajeel" The other man interrupts, his voice gruff and bored. I smile at each of them, while reaching into my bag for my lunch. Everyone starts on their own conversations. Levy eats her food at her usual tops speed. Sometimes I feel like she makes it so it is quicker to eat or something. Gajeel just stares at her as she puts her lunch box away, his food still untouched.

"Oi Shrimp, how did you eat so fast?" She glances at him out of the corner of her eye, one eyebrow raised. She pulls back up, notebooks and a pencil in hand. His confused look grows even deeper.

"Uh practice?" She ignores him now, mumbling something about stupidity and starting on her homework.

"Oi, I'm not stupid!" Her eyes shoot back to his in embarrassment.

"Wh-what?"

"I heard you just as you hear me. Rude you know." He smirks, obviously enjoying her flustered state. I stare at her in wonder as she seems to be at a loss for words.

"I-Shut up!" Her nose gets so close to her paper, it is almost touching it. She scribbles furiously, her blush slowly letting up, until he speaks again.

"Now what on the world are you doing?"

"Homework stupid."

"Isn't that for home?"

"If I can get it done now the better, I have other studies after school."

"Seriously?" Everyone takes an interest in her now, her face reddening once again.

"Wh-what? I have a lot of work to do, I have to work fast." I watch in pity as she meets everyone's stares with discomfort.

No one says anything, but stare at her in wonder. She buries herself in her work again, attempting to hide from everyone's stares. I know she would leave if it weren't for me. She would never leave me alone.

I continue to eat, quickly, but not as lightning fast as Levy. Greys eyes leave Levy and glance over at me just as I take my last bite. He gives a small shout, pointing at me. I freeze, fork in my mouth, eyes wide. Swallowing slowly, I drop my fork into the container.

"You too!? What's wrong with you girls?"

"I also have homework, what better time to do it then when you don't have class?" I tilt my head to the side, slight irritation building within me.

"But Lunch is the time to hang out with friends." Levy and I look at each other before looking back at the group, I address Miras question.

"But we do, we always do homework in the library together."

"What did he get himself into?" Gajeel and Grey whisper in unison. I feel my anger rise, my teeth clenching together.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no we didn't mean it like that" Grey quickly waves his hands around in panic.

"I think you meant exactly what you said. Excuse us, we have work to do." I push myself up from the table, Levy gladly following suit. Erza, Mira and Jellal shoot Grey and Gajeel angry overbearing glares.

I turn on my heels, ready to march across the cafeteria only to meet Natsu's stare. He tilts his head to the side. If someone wasn't looking closely, or didn't know him well, they would see a confused stare. I saw his eyes quickly take mine in, and look behind me at the rest of the table. I watch as small flames grow in his dark onyx eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Natsu. Who are you?" I glance behind him as his fan girls rise out of their seat, necks craning to get a better look at the 'worrisome' show. I just stare back at him, my hurt and anger at his so called friends still hanging in the air.

"Lucy, we were just leaving." I try to take a step forward but he already has his arm around me, hooking around me neck. I stiffened, eyes widening.

"Now don't be like that Lucy, stay awhile!" He shoots me his toothy grin. However his teeth are clenched a little too tightly, his eyebrows furrowed. I relax in defeat, turning back to the table, Levy once again taking her seat beside me.

"Hi I'm Levy." She holds her hand out too Natsu, her eyes narrowed, shooting between him and his friends.

"Why were you guys in such a hurry to leave?" He sits beside Lucy, Juvia on his other side.

"Well..umm.." I try to explain without setting him off, but Mira beats me to it."

"Grey and Gajeel were a little judgmental of the girls choices." Before she can even finish his hand had already shot out and connected with Greys face. His head makes a sickening sound with the floor, surprisingly no one stops to look.

"Oh oops, my hand slipped." Natsu laughs, his head thrown back.

"You hot head!" Grey jumps up, fists ready for a fight. They quickly start going at it, students laughing, already making bets on the usual spectacle. I look around at everyone, and openly stare at a boy who bets ten dollars on Erza stopping the fight.

"They do this often? Is this where all his injuries come from?" I whisper to Mira, not taking my eyes off the boys.

"Oh yes everyday Lucy. You get used to it."

"I knew he was an idiot" I huff, letting a small smile escape.

"We all know that Lucy. I apologize for their rude comments. They are not the most studious, and obviously would find it odd for someone to be focussed on it." Jellal apologizes from across the table, going to far as to formally bow; hand over his heart and everything. They consider us weird?

"It's ok" Levy says cautiously, shuffling in her seat. Jellal sighs, his arm shooting out to grab the boys as they tumble by; Natsu by the scarf and Grey by his hair. They both cry out in pain as Jellal tugs them back into their seats. The boy behind be cries out in despair.

"Enough you two, we only have a few more minutes of lunch."

"What!? Crap!" Levy cries out, checking her watch. She quickly pulls out her notebooks once again, furiously starting up once again.

"Levy we still have 40 minutes, calm down." I also take out my notebook, getting started on my essay for english. "Do you still have those print outs?" I hold my hand out to her, my other focused on writing.

"Here Lu-chan, I don't need them anymore I finished last night." We were so focused we didn't notice that the table had gone quiet once again, everyone looking at us. I glance up just as everyone shrugs and turns to a different conversation.

"Juvia your meet is this weekend right?"

"Grey-sama is correct. Will you be coming?"

"Of course Juvia!" Mira squeals, "Why would we leave our little mermaid alone at her biggest meet yet."

"What time? We have practice in the morning." Natsu manages to get out between all the food jammed into his mouth.

"Oh no, Juvia's match is in the morning!"

"Coach wouldn't like it if we ditched," Gajeel grumbles, "But looks like we will have too."

"No I don't want to do laps!" Natsu whines.

The conversation continues on about various sports and events the school will be having in the next few weeks. Levy continues to grumble under her breath, and I almost thought for a moment she cursed Natsu out. I lets a small giggle escape, glancing over at her.

"What's so funny Lucy?" My head shoots up at Natsu's question.

"Uh-nothing" I quickly decide on the cliche line, behaving like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's not nothing Luce-y," He quickly amends, his face growing pink. With a small cough he continues, "Now tell me what's so funny." He looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, the ones I can never say no to, no matter how hard I try.

"Levy was cussing you out" I blurt, her indignant cries quickly follow.

"Lucy!" She hisses in embarrassment, head once again buried in books and paper. I just now notice that most of the lunch table has been taken over by her things, Gajeel's arms crossed as he tries to avoid the mess. Natsu is soon laughing, pointing at us rather rudely.

"Of course she would," He cackles.

"I like your spunk Shrimp. Gihi" Gajeel pats her on the back, almost knocking her to the table.

"Don't touch me you idiot,"

"So rude!" Erza cries out

"Just shy" I giggle, slowly taking in the group of people who just might become mine, if not our, new friends. Levy is still spitting violence and anger at the bigger man, her small arms waving around.

"You ok Luce?" Natsu whispers beside me, I almost don't hear him with all the noise going on around me.

"Ya Natsu, I hope this works out."

"Me too." Because we are almost in the corner, his glances behind him before reaching over and giving my hand a quick squeeze. Just as quickly as it happened his hand was pointing at Grey, laughing at something stupid. The moment small but brings a large smile to my face.

* * *

I throw myself back onto my bed, bouncing slightly before coming to a stop. My first day eating lunch with actual people, and Natsu's friends no less, had gone as smoothly as it could. It was weird sitting with people with such diverse hobbies and interests.

Before lunch had ended another fight broke out. This time it was all three of the hot headed boys, Gajeel, Grey and Natsu. After a table full of people almost got brought into the fight involuntarily, Erza and Jellal stepped in, while Mira and Juvia just sigh, watching the two boys get the crap beat out of them.

After lunch Levy had been in a mood for the rest of the day, and not on her game. She kept running into walls and door jams, shouting angrily each time. Thankfully no one approached her. Our other classmates and friends muttering things about PMSing and the sort.

I think she was more bothered by Gajeel then she wanted to let on. Before his fight, he wouldn't let her get any work done. He would poke her cheek, call her shortie or shrimp, even going as far as to use her as an armrest. She was fuming by the end of the hour, storming out of there without some of her books and me.

She had told me that tomorrow we are going back to the library where we belong, no arguments. Having been selfish enough as is to drag her into my problem to begin with, I couldn't ask her to be uncomfortable for me. I agreed with her, unsure how to break the news to Natsu and hoping Erza didn't find us again to drag us back. I truly think Levy couldn't take anymore.

I couldn't agree more, it was a little exhausting meeting so many new people in one day. Not only that but they weren't normal! There seemed something off about Mira, Erza was excessively violent, Jellal behaved like an old fashioned knight. Juvia was beyond obsessed with Grey, and he was a natural born stripper! Gajeel on the other hand if you only glanced at him appeared to be calm headed, but was anything but. He tried to show off a new song to us. Everyone was quick to jump on him, putting a stop to whatever it was he wanted to sing to us.

I'm pulled from my thoughts at the sound of my window squeaking open. Craining my head back I watch as an upside down Natsu crawled through my window once again. His head is slightly damp from sweat, the sun shining off of it. He grins at me, hovering over me, hands on his knees.

"You know you can come in through the door."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"You're so weird" I laugh with him, tugging on his arm until he falls onto the bed with me, his head near my feet. I stare at the ceiling, enjoying his presence in the silence. He however doesn't let it draw on for long.

"What did you think of everyone today?"

"They were interesting." I chose my words carefully, knowing that these are precious friends to Natsu and I don't want to offend him.

"Tell me what you really think Luce." He sits on, drawing his feet into a criss cross position, hands in his lap. He stares at me with such serious eyes.

"Honestly….They are all crazy!" I let it out in a mortified whisper. Natsu just starts laughing.

"I know! Something is wrong with all of them!"

"You too!" He looks at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't stop fighting Grey! And what is with your weird nicknames for eachother?"

"Insults Luce. Insults. Ice Princess is the queen of stupidity." He says matter of factly. "Everyone else if just plain weird, I mean even Mira fights after all!"

"She does what?!"

"Ya on weekends she is know as the she-demon and is one of the undefeated champions beside Erza the Titania. Those two when they fight, neither win nor lose but they are still interesting fights." He is up now, pacing around the room in excitement.

"I can't see her doing that" I'm in such a state of disbelief I almost don't hear the slight knock at the door. I look over as my father walks into the room, Virgo close behind him.

"Oh Natsu you're over. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm that quiet sir." He grins cheekily.

"Yes of course." He turns to look at me, hands behind his back all business. "Lucy we are having some company benefactors over for dinner tonight. I need you to look your best and behave."

"Of course father."

"Cool dinner party, bet it will be fun."

"They are ok" I give a little wave as my father leaves. Virgo however stays to pick out one of my dresses for later. I just ignore her, letting her do her own thing. In all honesty the dinner parties are a total drag and bore. I have to watch my manners and posture on top of behaving like a perfect lady. Doesn't help that they would brings sons in hope of bringing the families togeather through marriage.

"So how was your day?"

"Besides all the girls thinking they still have a chance and whining that I don't get close to you after what happened at lunch, it was ok."

"What about the one girl that knows?"

"Oh Erza took care of that last night, don't ask how, you don't want to know."

"Ok then" I draw out the o sound, slightly disturbed by the sentence. He said it like in the movies when someone was killed or something and it's too horrible to describe.

"What did Grey and Gajeel say to upset you guys so much."

"Well Levy and I started on our homework like always, and they made it sound like we were some crazy people. They even made it sound like I was a horrible girlfriend and we shouldn't be together, 'What has Natsu gotten himself into'" I try to mimic their deep guys voices.

"Wow was jerks," He snickered, then he looks at me with such loving eyes, I melt inside.

"What?" I whisper, losing myself in those dark pools of his.

"You ignore them Lucy. You are perfect the way you are." He sits beside me on the bed again, his arms on either side of me. "Besides I know you are more than homework and studying. We did hang out all summer after all."

""This is true." We continue to stare at each other, leaning in closer and closer. I can't help the small smile that twitches at my lips, enjoying the atmosphere and undivided attention.

"Princess, should I leave now? Please remember, I don't think Master Jude is ready for grandchildren yet." Natsu chokes on his spit, his head falling on my shoulder. I just stare at Virgo, my face lighting up like a christmas tree, mouth hanging open.

"V-virgo-" I make some more strangled sounds, "Get out of here!"

"Of course princess," She leaves but not without throwing me a small smile. The door closes softly, a few seconds later my father's laughter filling the normally silent house.

"I am most definitely not ready for grandchildren! You hear that Natsu!" His shout is muffled by the closed door.

"Shut it old man!" Natsu lifts his head enough that he's not yelling directly into my ear. He falce is just as flushed as mine, his teeth clenched in utter mortification. Once again his head rests on my shoulder, his bangs hiding his face from my eyes.

"Geez they are awful!" I huff, crossing my arms the best I can with Natsu in the way.

"Besides we already talked about...THAT...I really don't want to do it with your father as well."

"I know Natsu, marry me first mister." His head shoots up, his face blank and searching mine.

"You really mean that?"

"What?"

"You would marry me?" My face heats up one more, and I suddenly can't meet his gaze. I look anywhere but at him, even the blinding sun from my window.

"Maybe"

"I'm holding that to you Luce, you just wait." This time he leans in all the way, capturing my lips between his. The kiss is soft and lingering, sending a thrill down my arms, like a pleasant shock of electricity. For whatever reason, that one kiss out of so many seemed to hold the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Seriously guys let me know what you think. I'm writing this for your enjoyment after all ;). More chapters to my other stories will up soon, don't worry. Thank you for reading and being so patient!


End file.
